Halloween Kaijo módra
by LanaAngels
Summary: Ebben az évben a Kaijo kosárcsapatáé a feladat, hogy megrendezzék a Halloween-bált. Jelmezek, díszlet, a mellékkarakterek szerepet kapnak? (u.i. ez az első olyan fanficem, amiben nincs romantikus szál XD)


**Halloween Kaijō módra**

Közeledik a Halloween ünnepe, amikor is a gyerekek cukorkát gyűjtenek a szomszédságban, a fiatalok pedig ijesztő jelmezekbe öltözve ünnepelnek együtt, és a túlvilági dolgok rajongói most igazán kiélhetik a fantáziájukat. Egy ilyen ember volt a Kaijō 9-es számú játékosa, Nakamura Shinya is.

\- És amikor a lány kinyitotta az ajtót… - a szemüveges játékos épp egy horrorsztori közepén járt.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Kise teljesen belemerülve a rémtörténetbe, amit csapattársa mesélt.

\- Először nem történt semmi. A fürdőben sötét volt, ám amikor bement, és a tükörbe nézett, önmaga helyett egy kezet látott, ami kinyúlt felé, és elkapta a torkát.

\- ÁÁÁÁÁ! – kiáltotta Kise, Hayakawa és Moriyama egyszerre.

\- Baromság… - morgott Kasamatsu. – Hé, idióták, mi lenne, ha szövegelés helyett az edzésre is koncentrálnátok?! – ordított a lazsáló csapattársaira, majd egy _elegáns_ mozdulattal közéjük dobott egy kosárlabdát.

Ezt a pillanatot választotta az edzőjük, Takeuchi Genta, hogy visszatérjen az igazgatói irodából. Mikor a csapat észrevette a jelenlétét, azonnal körülvették, és reményteli pillantásokkal néztek rá.

\- Na, mit mondott? – kérdezte Kise, hogy megtörje a csendet.

\- Az engedélyt… megkaptuk!

\- Éljen! – kiáltotta a csapat boldogan. Idén ők fogják megrendezni a Halloween-bált.

\- Rendben, srácok, nyugodjatok le! Egy ilyen rendezvény megszervezése nagy munka. Szeretném, ha mindenki gondolkodna. – mondta az edző szigorúan.

\- De edző! – szólalt fel Kasamatsu. – Mi lesz az edzéssel?

\- Ugyan, fiam! – az edző odament az elégedetlenkedő kapitányhoz, és megveregette a hátát. – Néha nem árt, ha lazítasz egy kicsit.

\- De hamarosan kezdődik a Téli Kupa. – tiltakozott továbbra is.

\- Kasamatsu. Ha továbbra is ennyit idegeskedsz, hamar meg fogsz kopaszodni. – figyelmeztette az edző, mire Hayakawa teli torokból nevetni kezdett.

\- Az edzőnek igaza van, Kasamatsu. – mondta Moriyama. – Így sosem fogsz tetszeni a lányoknak.

\- KIT ÉRDEKEL?!

\- Elkezdhetnénk a szervezést? – kérdezte Nakamura türelmetlenül. Végre valami, amiben igazán otthon van.

\- Igazad van. Kinek van ötlete? – kérdezte az edző.

\- Oh, lehetne egy jelmezbál! – javasolta Kise lelkesen.

\- Jelmezbál?

\- Igen! Egy bál, ahol mindenki szörnyek van beöltözve, és a legjobb jelmez viselője lesz a Halloween ura. – folytatta az ötletét.

\- És kidíszíthetjük a tornatermet, mint egy kísértet kastélyt! – mondta Kobori.

\- De honnan szerzünk díszletet?

\- Azt bízzátok csak rám… - mondta Nakamura a szemüvegét megigazítva, így visszatükröződött róla a fény, és egy vészjósló vigyor telepedett az arcára.

\- Na-Nakamura? Honnan akarsz cuccot szerezni? – kérdezte Moriyama kissé megrémülve.

\- Megvannak a forrásaim… - mondta, miközben a háttérben hirtelen hátborzongató zene indult el.

A hosszú másodpercekig uralkodó baljós csend véget ért, mikor Kise úgy döntött, ennyi feszültség elég volt a napra.

\- Szuper! És én hozok jelmezt az ügynökségtől.

\- Akkor mire várunk még?! – kiáltott fel az edző több lelkesedéssel, mint ahogy az tőle várható lenne. – Indulás a jelmezekért!

Így a Kaijō kosárcsapatának tagjai elindultak a modellügynökséghez, ahonnan remélhetőleg mindannyian megfelelő jelmezeket kölcsönözhetnek a Halloween-bálra, ám mielőtt elhagyták volna a tornatermet, Kasamatsu félrehívta az edzőt.

\- Miért akarja annyira ezt a bált szervezni? – kérdezte.

\- Kasamatsu, már elmondtam, hogy-

\- Erősen kétlem, hogy csak egy kis kikapcsolódás lenne a célja. – mondta Kasamatsu tekintettel, mely nem tűrt mellébeszélést. Az edző úgy érezte, mintha azok a kék szemek egyenesen a lelkéig hatolnának.

\- Tudod, én a te korodban nem voltam túl népszerű.

„ _Ezt sejtettem."_ gondolta Kasamatsu.

\- Hozzád hasonlóan nekem sem voltak sikereim a lányoknál.

„ _Hé, hé, ez nagyon nem ugyanaz!"_

\- De most be fogom bizonyítani mindenkinek, hogy Takeuchi Genta fiatalsága még nem áldozott le. Ez a Halloween-bál mindenkit meggyőz majd! – jelentette ki olyan határozottsággal, ami őszintén meglepte a kapitányt.

„ _Milyen fiatalság? Már majdnem negyven vagy…"_ vigyorgott Kasamatsu, majd mindketten csatlakoztak a többiekhez.

* * *

Október 31-ének éjjelén a Kaijō Magángimnázium tornaterme készen állt a diákok fogadására, hogy megtarthassák a történelem legjobb Halloween-bálját. Hála Nakamura fanatizmusának és "bizonyos forrásainak", Kise jelmezeinek és kosárcsapat kemény munkájának a terem hangulata teljesen megegyezett egy régi, elhagyatott kísértetkastélyéval. Pókhálók, denevérek, művér (?), ismeretlen összetételű nyálkák közepette egy színpad volt felállítva, amin az est házigazdái álltak. Mivel a csapatból Nakamura volt az, aki a legtöbbet dolgozott ezért az estéért, mind úgy döntöttek, neki adják azt a megtisztelő feladatot, hogy megnyissa a bált.

A szemüveges szellem előrelépett a mikrofonhoz, és köszöntötte a jelenlévőket:

\- Üdvözöllek benneteket a szörnyek kastélyában! Örömünkre szolgál vendégül látni minden halandó és halhatatlan lényt, aki idetévedt ezen az éjszakán. A szavazatok alapján legnagyszerűbbnek bizonyulót pedig akár az a megtisztelés érheti, hogy eme kastély urává koronázzuk. – kiáltotta a karjait széttárva a hatás fokozásának kedvéért, mire a tömeg tapsolni, éljenezni és kiabálni kezdett.

Nakamura még egy percre magához vette a szót:

\- A klubunk nem vállal felelősséget eltűnt személyekért… - mondta, és épp ekkor a zenekar egy rendkívül hátborzongató zenét kezdett játszani, a lámpák pedig elsötétültek.

A bizarr jelenséget ismét Kisének kellett valahogy elfeledtetni a sokkolt közönséggel.

\- Öm… Mindenki érezze jól magát~! – kiáltotta az egyik millióyenes mosolyával, amire a tömeg üdvrivalgással válaszolt; végre elkezdődött az igazi buli, és a jelenlévők szinte kivétel nélkül jó érezték magukat.

Kisét a vámpírjelmezében most még többen vették körbe, mint általában. A szöszi, sápadtra sminkelt vámpír nagyszerűen alakította a szerelmes lényt, aki soha nem kötheti össze életét egy egyszerű földi halandóval, amire a lányok rá is kaptak. Hirtelen mindenki vámpírrá akart válni, és mikor Kise teljesített volna egy ilyen kívánságot, ősi ellensége, Kasamatsu-vérfarkas teljes erejéből hasba rúgta.

\- Aú! Kasamatsu-senpaiiii! Ezt miért kaptam? – kérdezte Kise, miközben az arcáról hamis könnycseppek folytak le.

\- Mert egy idióta vagy. – hangzott a rövid és tömör válasz a vérfarkastól.

\- Senpai, csak nem féltékeny vagy? – vigyorgott a szőke vámpír.

\- M-m-mégis mire lennék féltékeny?!

\- Mert az összes hölgy velem van. – jelentette ki magabiztosan.

\- Tökfej! – morgott Kasamatsu, majd fejbe vágta Kisét, és elment.

Mindeközben egy nagyobb csapat gyülekezett Moriyama, a hatalmas varázsló köré, aki állítása szerint minden lány számára képes megtalálni az igazit. Sajnálatos módon az "igazi" mindenkinek ő maga lenne.

\- Ne! Még ne menj! Mi ketten összetartozunk! – kiáltott a nagy varázsló egy újabb elégedetlen, menekülő ügyfél után. Kobori, aki Frankeinstein képében vett részt a bálon megrázta a fejét.

\- Szerintem nem tetszik nekik, hogy mindegyiküknek ugyanazt mondod. A lányok szeretik azt hallani, hogy különlegesek.

\- Ezt miből gondolod? – kérdezte Moriyama duzzogva, mivel nem jött be a tökéletesnek gondolt stratégiája.

\- Csak gondoltam, segítek, mert úgy néz ki, hogy még a múmiánk is népszerűbb nálad. – mondta Kobori a túloldalra mutatva, ahol a múmiának öltözött Hayakawa állt a figyelem központjában.

A múmiának öltözött hiperaktív fiú azzal szórakoztatta a körülötte lévőket, hogy a foszladozó fáslit letekerte, föltekerte, vagy épp odaadta az egyik lány kezébe, és kipörgött belőle.

\- EZZAZ! ÉNVAGYOKALEGJOBBMÚMIA! – kiáltozta.

* * *

Azt est végéhez közelítve Nakamura és még páran a csapatból elkezdték begyűjteni a szavazatokat a legjobb jelmez által nyújtott legjobb szórakozásra, majd az összeset elkezdték megszámolni, ám ekkor Kasamatsu közbeszólt:

\- Nakamura, szólj a többieknek! Van egy ötletem…

* * *

A Halloween-bál véget ért, a hat kosaras pedig készen állt az eredmény kihirdetésére. A vámpír, a vérfarkas, a (most már fásli nélküli) múmia, a varázsló, Frankeinstein és a szellem ott állt egymás mellett a színpadon. Nakamura kezében volt a mikrofon, Kasamatsu kezében pedig egy díj, amint ez a felirat állt: „A Kaijō várának ura".

\- Hölgyeim és Uraim, Halandók és Halhatatlanok, Rémek és Tündérek! – kezdte Nakamura. – Elérkezett az idő, hogy megkoronázzuk az egyetlen és igaz urunkat.

Itt Moriyama átvette a mikrofont:

\- Én a hatalmas varázsló, Yoshitaka láttam kristálygömbömben, milyen lény lesz az úr e kastélyban.

Most Koborihoz került a mikrofon:

\- Láttuk, hogy ez a személy mennyire szereti kastélyunk lakóit, és folyton az érdekük szerint cselekszik.

Kasamatsu átvette:

\- A legmenőbb alak, aki valaha megfordult ezen az elhagyatott vidéken.

A mikrofon végül Kiséhez került:

\- Szeretném a színpadra hívni a Kaijō Rémvárának királyát, a gnómot, Takeuchi Gentát!

\- ALEGISJOBBEDZŐAVILÁGON! – ordította Hayakawa teli torokból.

\- Mi? É-én? – hitetlenkedett az edző, de Kasamatsu máris ott állt előtte a díjjal a kezében.

\- Megérdemli. A csapatunk számára maga a legkirályabb edző, és a legjobb tanár. Nincs igazam, srácok?! – kiáltotta a tömegbe, mire mindenki éljenezni és tapsolni kezdett.

Az edző a magasba tartotta a trófeát, és elordította magát:

\- Látod, mit vesztettél, Araki?!

\- Azért ne vigye túlzásba… - motyogta Kasamatsu a szemét forgatva.

\- Köszönöm, fiúk. Igazán hálás vagyok. – mondta Genta, a csapata pedig köré gyűlt, egymásba karoltak, és egyszerre kiáltották:

\- BOLDOG HALLOWEENT!

 _ **Vége**_


End file.
